<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potions Essay by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679065">Potions Essay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slytherin Loving Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Drabble, Essays, Gen, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Happy, Light-Hearted, Potions, Quidditch, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves working on his potions homework.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slytherin Loving Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potions Essay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Potions.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's favourite subject. </p><p> </p><p>Although class had ended 2 hours ago, Draco had already dived into his homework. </p><p> </p><p>Only taking his eyes off it to eat a Golden Delicious apple. </p><p> </p><p>"Lets see, you needs daisies for the shrinking potion, not daffodils like some idiots think" he muttered under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Dray!" Blaise yells from the common room - Draco being in his dorm room. </p><p> </p><p>Lowering his quill he turns to the door "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me and the guys are gonna go and practice some Quidditch, want to join?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco looks down at his completed work. "Coming Blaise" he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Putting on his green and silver scarf he wonders if he could get higher marks than Granger on this essay.</p><p> </p><p>Spoiler, he does.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>